


A Sword and a Boomerang

by ReiBaby13



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiBaby13/pseuds/ReiBaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small collection of Katana/Boomerang oneshots. Keep in mind that I am attempting my best at writing, so please don't be upset if something is wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sword and a Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a reminder: I'm not very good with typing these things, but I do it because I'm in love with the ship Captain Katana (Boomerang X Katana) Either way, I hope you enjoy!

**(1) Memories**

* * *

Most say that memories contain the best moments in life. Yet, they keep forgetting that they also contain the worst.

Take Tatsu's memories for example. All her memories were just about her dead husband, Maseo. Yes, most of them were wonderful, bright and cheerful memories, but the biggest memory of him was the day of his death.

No matter how hard she tried, Tatsu could never forget that moment. Most may say that memories should never be forgotten, yet this one had to be an exception.

Tatsu was laying in her apartment bed, it was late, yet she had trouble falling asleep. Of course, what kept her awake was the horrible flashback of Maseo's final moments.

That memory always terrified her. Tatsu, or more known as 'Katana', was a tough girl, and nothing could absolutely shake her. Well, there are always exceptions.

She was still wide awake. She kept on muttering words in Japanese. Tatsu was descending into insanity. She couldn't help it.

The fact that her husband's death haunted her, was just reason enough for her to seek some help. But she never does.

Tatsu was roaming around her small room, pacing back and forth nonstop. She was tired, yet she knew if she slept, then she'd have that endless nightmare, meaning either way she'd be losing sleep.

The woman then began to breathe heavily. "I need.... I need to think of something else..," she muttered aloud.

But we could she think of? All that distracted her was Maseo's death. It was all Maseo. It was always Maseo.

Tatsu then got on her knees, and continued muttering endless words... calls for help...

Suddenly, she thought of something else. Well, it was more of a someone.

Captain Boomerang, or George 'Digger' Harkness, was the first thing that came into her mind.

Tatsu snarled. _Him_? Why _him_? Out of all possible people, he just had to be on her mind.

Why? Why even think of Digger? He was just annoying, stupid and completely childish.

Ever since Tatsu got close to the Aussie, she regretted it. Everything that happened afterward was just a train wreck for her.

....Although, somehow, Tatsu had gotten warmer towards him. Yes, it seemed impossible, but it was the truth.

Somehow, in some way, Digger helped her keep herself away from that nasty memory.

All Tatsu could think of now was of the memories she had of the Captain. Sure, they weren't many, but at least it helped.

But, out of all memories, there was one that she sorta liked in particular.

It was the one where the Captain dared mess around with her. In result, Tatsu had held him up against a wall, holding her sword up to his neck. That day she was technically threatning to take his life away.

".. _You got a boyfriend_?" He had asked her. Tatsu simply ignored him.

Afterwards, Digger told her, " _We should get drinks sometime."_

 The thought of getting a drink with the Captain was way too impossible... yet...

At the moment, it sounded like a lovely idea.

That flashback to that moment, somehow, made the woman smile. Yes, she had smiled.

Tatsu had finally found peace. She let out a sigh, and flopped onto her bed.

Who would've thought that as someone as ridiculous as Captain Boomerang could help Katana? Well, most things may seem impossible, yet there is always a way to break through them.

 

Like most people say, memories are a powerful thing. They are correct; memories are beyond powerful.

Some may damage, while others can and must heal.

And because of those memories, Tatsu Yamashiro had finally been able to sleep in peace.


End file.
